


in eyes of stardust

by ShitabuKenjirou



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, i can't believe that's not a tag but i'm using it, i'm just trying to tag my stuff properly okay i know i suck at that, implied mutual pining, old tumblr drabble based on a prompt posted here for organizational reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/pseuds/ShitabuKenjirou
Summary: Iwaizumi finds that the night sky isn't the only place one can find galaxies.





	in eyes of stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys!
> 
> I'm dumping some old tumblr drabbles I wrote on request on here for proper organization of my writing, and this is one of them. I'll post them chronologically, and I'll update the series if I write anything new in the future. I'm sorry if you've already read this, I hope to post some actual new content soon once I have the time and means to do so. 
> 
> This drabble was based on the prompt 'never mind, the moment is gone'. Enjoy!

Whenever Oikawa was stressed out, he usually went stargazing. So when he turned up at Iwaizumi’s door at 11 pm, a blanket under his arm, a small, almost apologetic smile on his lips, Iwaizumi went with him without saying a word. 

It took only a few minutes until they reached a grass field on a hill, looking out over the lights of the place they called home, the stars above and around them as if they were painted on a dome.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa spread the blanket on the ground and lie down, and after a moment he settled down next to his friend, keeping a comfortable distance between them. Eyes on the sky, Iwaizumi let his thoughts wander.

The entrance exams were creeping closer day by day, and choosing an university to apply to was no easy task. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa had his eyes set on a prestigious university in Tokyo, rumoured to have a great volleyball team, and even though he was sure that wasn’t where he wanted to be, Iwaizumi still considered applying to that very same university.

He was very conscious of the fact that the reason why was lying right next to him. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, voice hushed as if not to disturb the constellations above him. “Do you believe in fate?”

“What kind of space-y question is that?”

“I’m just wondering, is all.”

Iwaizumu focused on the starry sky, almost like, if he looked hard enough, he might be able to find the answer there. 

“I don’t think I do,” Iwaizumi mused. “I don’t believe in all that ‘some people were fated to meet’ or ‘some things were fated to happen’ kind of bullshit. That’s just coincidence and conscious choice combined, nothing more, nothing less.”

There was only silence next to him, and when he turned to look at Oikawa, he noticed he had been looking at him as well. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart – so maybe Oikawa had been scooting closer to him without him realizing – and he could feel Oikawa’s breath tickle his cheeks.

“Why did you ask?” Iwaizumi added, not daring to speak louder than a whisper. 

“No reason specifically,” Oikawa responded, turning to look at the sky again. Iwaizumi kept watching Oikawa, found it hard to look away when his friend’s eyes lighted up the moment he took in the view above him. 

“I just kept thinking,” Oikawa continued, a small smile lifting up the corners of his lips,” about the phrase, ‘it was written in the stars’. It’s such a nice phrase, it almost makes me want to reach out and write something of my own.”

Then Oikawa stretched out his arm above him, making swirling motions with his index finger. As if he was writing in the stars. 

When he dropped his arm again, his hand on his stomach, Iwaizumi found himself asking, “what did you write?”

Oikawa glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. “Your name.”

“My name?”

Iwaizumi looked into Oikawa’s eyes, and it was almost like he could see his friend open up before him. His eyes revealed his inner thoughts, whole new galaxies, ready to be explored. He kept looking, couldn’t turn his gaze away. He saw something soft, something sweet and tender, almost as if–

“Iwa-chan, why are you staring?”

Iwaizumi blinked, getting sucked out of his thoughts and back into reality. He quickly looked away, hoping the blush that crept up his cheeks was concealed by the dark. 

“I wasn’t staring,” Iwaizumi said stubbornly, glancing at Oikawa again, hoping to catch those galaxies again. But all he saw was curiosity, as if the window to what he saw before was closed off. Locked.  _ Never mind,  _ he thought _. The moment is gone. _

Oikawa chuckled softly, angling his head up again. “It’s amazing really,” he whispered, the stars reflecting in his eyes, “how the longer you look, the more you see. The moment you think you’ve seen everything, you discover something new.”

Oikawa sighed, closing his eyes. “It’s truly breathtaking.”

Iwaizumi took in the sky again, and after a while he noticed Oikawa was right. Every few seconds, new stars and galaxies seemed to appear. 

Then, as if struck by a shooting star, he remembered something. Something he lost while exploring galaxies he wanted to see again. 

“Oikawa,” he whispered, “why did you write my name in the stars?”

When, after a few moments, the silence remained, he rolled onto his side to look at Oikawa. 

And Iwaizumi felt a pang of something he couldn’t describe when he noticed Oikawa was sleeping next to him. 

Something in Iwaizumi itched to touch him, to smooth down a strand of hair that was sticking up, to stroke his fingertips down Oikawa’s cheekbones. He sat up, taking a look at the sleeping boy in front of him. He looked peaceful, the crease that sat between his eyebrows often lately completely disappeared, his mouth slightly open. With his body relaxed, he almost looked vulnerable, no trace left of the strong, cocky facade he wore like a cape. 

Before Iwaizumi knew it, his fingers stretched out to stroke the knuckles of Oikawa’s hand, resting lightly on his stomach. Oikawa’s eyelids fluttered slightly, but he didn’t wake. Iwaizumi looked at the stars, resting his hand on Oikawa’s for a moment. 

It was obvious by know that he didn’t want to see Oikawa go. But since that was likely to be the case, he had to find a way to work around the distance that would grow between them. Iwaizumi’s glance landed on Oikawa again, and he realized that what Oikawa had said about the stars also counted for people. The longer you look, the more you notice. Iwaizumi’s fingers started travelling to Oikawa’s wrist, up his arm, to his elbow. 

He had to make sure to enjoy the time he had while distance wasn’t a barrier yet. 

Iwaizumi’s fingers reached the sleeve of his t-shirt, and he stopped there. A slight breeze had blown a strand of Oikawa’s hair into his eyes, and Iwaizumi gently put the strand back to where it belonged, his fingertips touching Oikawa’s forehead for just a moment. 

Then Oikawa opened his eyes.

Iwaizumi froze, his fingers still in Oikawa’s hair. “You fell asleep,” he forced out, slowly retracting his hand.

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi move his hand, and his eyes fell on Iwaizumi’s face. Then a smile appeared, gentler than Iwaizumi had ever seen him smile before. 

“I’m sorry, I was tired,” Oikawa sighed, sitting up slowly. He whipped his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. 

“I think it’s time to go,” he said, showing Iwaizumi that it was past midnight already. 

The boys stood, stretching a little, and Oikawa gathered the blanket from the ground, rolling it up and folding it underneath his arm again.

As they walked back home, Iwaizumi took a last look at the constellations above him. 

“Oikawa, why did you write my name in the stars just now?”

Oikawa smiled to the ground, and after a few seconds Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s hand grabbing his own.

“So I’ll think of you when I look at the stars again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @shitabukenjirou on tumblr if you feel like it! <3
> 
> Have a lovely day!!


End file.
